guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Destroyer Axe
Now THAT is an awesome axe. Arshay Duskbrow 02:25, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Don't worry.. it'll be a collector's skin in GW2.. lawl @ Dwarven Axe.. Q_Q MiniHellKite This thing totally reminds me of the axe from Oblivion, that demonic one or whatever its called. Totally reminds me of that. Nilator 09:03, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Daedric. --[[User:NeHoMaR|'NeHoMaR']] 17:52, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Wow...now I can't decide between Stygian Reaver or Destroyer axe skins O_O71.154.13.89 23:03, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::You all actually like it? I think it looks too big and impractical to be used for battle. And there isn't enough magma on it, it looks too "cooled." I expected something a little more than this.--4.243.46.234 04:13, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Damnit!! I sold all my diamonds and onyx before I knew what they were for and now I want one of these :(. Time to grind Sepulchre of Dragrimmar to get some more perhaps? [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 04:52, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Too bad edge doesn't have an animated glowing edge Elite Axe Skin? Do people even know what the word "elite" means anymore? Or do they chuck it on anything they like just for the ego boost of owning one? 58.106.236.190 14:32, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :This is technically...considering destroyer items are the only weapons that can be displayed in the monument of valor. Also its mat costs alone are over 200k easily, not really a skin for the common player.71.154.13.89 18:21, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Elitism much? ::It does not cost over 200k. Even if you purchased each onyx for 13k, it would still fall short of the price tag --SLeeVe 14:39, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::200k is an exaggeration, but the price is STILL high. 10x Onyx gemstones=110k currently, 10x diamonds=18k, plus 5k crafting cost, plus common materials. That means 133k+250 granite and 100 iron mats for one single weapon. So yeah, 200k may have been an exaggeration, but not a big one. DKS01 03:31, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::Me likey this axe skin...pity I'm a swordsman at heart...Cardsharp 04:59, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Okay maybe it was a bit of a strech...but it's still quite high in terms of market prices. If diamonds raise, which are pretty much replacing ectos (i've seen many people trading their ectos for diamonds), then it will just keep raising.71.153.26.133 17:18, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I doubt it, Diamonds are hovering around 1k. That's the lowest out of the main group of rare mats (before it was shards). Onyx are around 8kish each so the rare material is equal to around 90kish (depends on where you buy them) --Blue.rellik 10:35, 8 October 2007 (UTC) and now onyx is about 3-4k... And now onyx GS and diamonds are 550 gold.-- 20:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) >Toilet< Anomaly? Seems like the axe likes to change skin (into a Sephis Axe skin, I *think*) when under the effects of a weapon spell (Splinter, ...) Not that it's annoying, but, eh... >.< :All weapons change in appearance when the wielder is under the effects of a weapon spell. See? 02:17, 25 December 2008 (UTC)